Unforgettable
by Drama Queen And You Know It
Summary: It's the night of the talent show and Kelsi and Ryan give and unforgettable performance


_Hello to all of you readers out there... This little one shot was inspired by my favourite song at the moment Unforgettable sung by Dean Geyer and Caitlin Stasey.. It is awesome you should have a listen to it sometime... I hope you like this.. I know I enjoyed writing this... Also I would like to say that I am looking for a Beta Reader for my stories Love Hidden In Lies and Kels and Ry Annoy Those Who Don't Like Harry Potter. If you are interested in Betaing for me send e a PM telling me so. Even if you don't want to Beta for those stories i recommend you go and read them (Little self promotion there)... Enjoy and remember to review_

_Draco's Guardian Angel_

_p.s. i don't own hsm or the song Unforgettable  
_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

It was the Spring talent show and Ryan had persuaded Kelsi to step away from the piano for one performance so she could show of that beautiful voice she had.

She had been practicing for weeks and it was finally the night of the show and Kelsi was really nervous about going out there and performing. she didn't want to make a fool out of herself in front of all those people out in the audience. Ryan being one of them. What Ryan had done was persuaded Kelsi to do a solo in the show. Sharpay had just done her number with the some of the girls from the drama club and next up was Kelsi.

"And next up we have Kelsi Nielson.. Singing us the song Unforgettable" Miss Darbus announced

Kelsi took the microphone she had been handed and went out onto the the stage.

She looked out into the audience to see if Ryan was there but he wasn't. She was really disappointed that he wasn't out there. The music for the song began and she started to sing little did she knew it was Ryan playing the guitar for her song "You were always there, Why did they take you away, I was never scared, In your arms I felt, invincible, Wanted you to see, The world beneath my feet, I wish that you could stay, I would tell you, Your unbelievable" All the time she was singing this she was scanning the audience for Ryan.

Kelsi took a breathe to sing the chorus when she heard a familiar voice singing with her. She looked around and saw Ryan there playing the guitar and singing the song "And I want you to know, Your who I wanna be, And I'll sing with everything I have inside of me, Your always in my heart, There's no letting go, you gotta know, Your unforgettable"

Kelsi let Ryan continue on to sing the next verse to the song "They say I've got your eyes, Still its so much to see, I couldn't even say goodbye, Cause you were taken without, Even letting go, This crimson runs through my veins, It's your life, Your the energy"

They came together again to sing the chorus "And I want you to know, Your who I wanna be,And I'll sing with everything I have inside of me, Your always in my heart, There's no letting go, you gotta know"

They both continued into the next verse. Any fear and nervousness Kelsi had had was by far gone now. "I just need to hear you speak, Hold onto my hand, There's nothing in-between us, I know your thinking of me"

Kelsi then went on to sing "Will you be there if I reach? And I want you to know, Your who I wanna be"

Ryan joined in with Kelsi when she reached "And I'll sing with everything I have inside of me, Your always in my heart There's no letting go, you gotta know, You gotta know"  
Everyone was out of their seats and dancing to Kelsi and Ryan. All the people that were backstage were stood in the wings watching the performance being given by Kelsi and Ryan "And I want you to know, Your who I wanna be, And I'll sing with everything I have inside of me, Your always in my heart, There's no letting go, you gotta know"

"Your unforgettable" Kelsi sang

"Your unforgettable" Ryan sang

"Your unforgettable" they sang together. When the couple was finished there was a huge cheer. The only person that didn't seem at all happy was Sharpay as Kelsi and Ryan had put on a better performance than she had.

"After this final performance we have now to chose a winner" Miss Darbus said. There was a fifteen minute break so the judges could well judge. Everyone was talking about Kelsi and Ryan's performance. They all thought that they we're going to win

Kelsi looked over to Ryan and smiled at him. Ryan placed down the guitar he had been holding and moved over to Kelsi taking her hand "Could all of the acts come to the stages please?" Darbus said

All the other acts piled onto the stage so they could find out the results of the competition.

"And the winner of this years talent competition is...." Darbus said pausing so as to build up suspense "Sharpay and the Sharpettes"

Sharpay smiled and went over to claim she trophy. The crowd and the other contestants were in total uproar "Let's go" Ryan whispered into Kelsi's ear

"Sure" Kelsi replied and the two slipped of for a walk in the moonlight while everyone was complaining. Troy was the one that spotted that they were gone "Hey have any of you noticed that that Kels and Ryan seemed to have just disappeared"

"yeah" Gabriella said looking around

"I guess they didn't mind not winning" Troy replied

"Oh but I think they did win" Gabriella said to him

Troy was confused "How?"

Gabriella shook her head _Boys can be so dumb some times _She thought. She then went on to explain "Don't you see they probably won the best prize. They won each other"


End file.
